Precious Memories
by mrtangelo885
Summary: When luffy passes away from a fatal wound he finds himself in soul society. now he must return to the land of the living to see his friends once more.
1. The Beginning

"Hes losing too much blood!" chopper shouted. Zoro rushed to the table that luffy had been laid on to.

"Luffy! Wake up! You were going to be pirate king remember?! You cant die here!"

"Zoro get back I need space!" said chopper pushing zoro back. luffy managed a smile through his fading conciousness. Then suddenly the pain stopped and he blacked out.

Luffy awoke in the sunny go. He looked at his body. The hole in his chest was gone but there was a chain sticking out of his chest where the hole used to be. He felt dizzy and light headed.

"huh? What happened?" luffy said. Suddenly he realized where he was. His friends were all surrounding the table he had been laying on before.

"haha chopper you sure are a great doctor! I thought I was going to die!" he said laughing. But they didn't seem to hear him or even acknowlage that he was there.

"hey. Whats everyone looking at?". He walked to the table and stretched his head upward to see over choppers heavy point. It was a body with a large hole in the chest. Luffys eyes widened

"is that…me?" he said. Luffy noticed that his friends seemed to be talking but he couldn't hear them. Nami put her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room. Zoro sat in a chair staring at the floor. Sanji left to go confort nami. Brook suddenly caught the attention of everybody and seemed to be saying something but once again luffy heard nothing.

Suddenly a door appeared in the middle of the room and a man with a sword and kimono stepped out.

"hey! Why cant I hear anybody?! Whats going on!" said luffy. The man however said nothing. He gently touched the hilt of his sword to luffys forhead and luffy suddenly felt like he was moving far away even though he wasn't moving at all. There was a bright flash of light and he found himself on a dirt road that had a few small wooden houses on the side. A woman was hanging her clothes on a clothes line in one of them. But there was no sign of his friends or the sunny go. There was another flash and the door from earlier appeared on the road and the man once again stepped out of it.

"oi. Where is this place?" said luffy. The mans blond hair covered one of his eyes and it reminded luffy of sanji.

"my name is kira. Welcome to soul society."


	2. Enter Soul Society

"Soul Society?". Luffy asked.

"yes. It is where souls go when they die." said kira

"oh, I see..." luffy said. He examined the houses surrounding them. they all only seemed to have one room but many people in them.

"so how do I leave?" said luffy.

"y-you don't." said kira.

"what?!" luffy shouted.

"you can no longer get back to the world of the living. Only a soul reaper may travel through plains of existence im afraid." said kira. Luffy grabbed the collar of kiras shirt.

"you're a reaper thingy right? Take me back!" luffy demanded. Kira let out a sigh like he felt sorry for him.

"you arnt going back. Im sorry." kira said. Luffy let go of kiras collar and backed away a few steps. Luffy stood in shocked silence. Everything he had worked for now meant nothing. What would happen to his crew now? He knew he couldn't stay in soul society forever. He shot his fist toward kira.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" luffy shouted. Kira dodged to the left and drew his sword. Random civilians ran into their houses and locked the wooden doors shut and closed all the windows.

"what are you doing?!" kira shouted

"take me back!" luffy shouted back. Luffy stretched both of his hands behind him and activated his armament haki while running toward kira.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" luffy shouted thrusting the attack. Kira raised his sword and blocked.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke." kira said. The soul reapers sword transformed into a hook shape. Kira jumped at luffy and the battle became heated. Kira attacked fiercely but luffy was fast. he dodged, countered, and occasionally blocked kiras sword with his armament haki. Luffy realized this battle was going no where fast. He put one fist on the ground and one on his knee.

"gear sec-" suddenly luffys whole body felt like it weighed a ton.

"rikujokoro" kira said. Bars of light thrusted Into luffy binding his arms.

"bastard!" luffy shouted furiously. Kira said nothing as he threw a bag of coins at luffys feet and flew away leaving luffy on the cold ground. Eventually his body weighed normal again and the strange lights faded leaving him free to move again.

It was only now that luffy realized he was exausted. The transition from the real world and the soul society seemed to have taken the energy out of him. He picked up the bag of coins and started wandering down the road. During the recent battle the sun had went down. Luffy wondered what his friends were doing right now. He wondered if they were safe and weather zoro had become captain or if the navigator had. He paused.

"the navigator..." luffy said to himself. He found himself forgetting his navigators name like it was on the tip of his tongue. Suddenly he remembered.

"oh yeah! Nami!" luffy said, instantly realizing he said it louder than he meant to.

"...that was weird. I've never forgotten namis name before..." luffy thought.

"hey you. Rubber man." someone said interrupting his thoughts. Luffy turned toward the mysterious person. He was wearing a brown cloak that covered up everything but his mouth.

"you want to go back to the world of the living right?" the man said. Luffy nearly jumped in excitement.

"can you take me back?" luffy asked. The man turned around and started walking.

"come with me."


	3. An Unexpected Ally

Luffy followed the cloaked man through the darkness of the forest. Stopping only ever so often to snatch fruit from trees. The cloaked man seemed irritated whenever Luffy did this however. The cloaked mans lit torch brightened the night and Luffy could see little animals scurry into the dark when the light got near. He led Luffy into an open area in the middle of the forest that seemed to be devoid of trees. There was a little creek and wooden boards were placed in certain areas so that one could cross over the creek.

"we should be safe here." the man said. He stuck his torch into the ground so that it stood upright. The torch was very long and came all the way up to Luffys shoulders.

"who are you?" Luffy asked cautiously. Only half way through the forest had he realized it could be some sort of trap. The man pulled his cloak off and dropped it to the ground. He wasn't at all what Luffy expected. His brown messy hair blew in the wind. His big square glasses gleamed in the moonlight so Luffy could not see his eyes. He was wearing a black kimono like kira had been but had a white jacket over it.

"my name is Sosuke Aizen. Its a pleasure to meet you." he said in a friendly tone of voice as if they were having a cup of tea. Luffy tightened his fists.

"You're one of the kimono guys!" Luffy shouted. His outburst echoed through the trees.

"Indeed. But don't worry. I'm here to help." Aizen said unfazed by Luffys raised voice.

"Are you going to take me back to my friends?" Luffy asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. You as you are right now cannot return to the world of the living." Aizen said. Luffy became confused.

"w-what do you mean?" Luffy asked. Aizen sighed and took a seat on a nearby tree stump and stared at the ground.

"Because you are tied to this place." Aizen said. Luffy scratched his head in confusion.

"Huh?" Luffy said. Aizen lifted his head up and Luffy could see the calmness in Aizens dark brown eyes.

"Every soul that comes to soul society has their memories from when they are alive. However when souls come here it is only because they have died. With your soul no longer tied to the world of the living it begins to bond with soul society. However in this process your memories will begin to fade. You have noticed it already haven't you?" Aizen said.

Luffy sat down in shock. Aizen was right; Luffy had already noticed his memories fading. He recalled to when he had somehow forgotten Nami's name. He knew It had been strange. He had never forgotten any of his friend's names before. Luffy grabbed a clump of grass and threw it to the side in anger.

"What do I do?! I don't want to forget my friends!" Luffy shouted, his voice echoing. Aizen gestured for him to calm down.

"There is a way to prevent this. In seireitei, the headquarters of all soul reapers, there is a device that was developed a few hundred years ago. It was designed to permanently restore someone's memories. However it was decommissioned as the head captain saw a potential threat in people having the memories of when they were alive." Aizen said. Without a second thought Luffy stood up and swatted the dirt off his butt.

"Alright. Let's go then." Luffy said. Aizen stood up.

"You can't do it by yourself." Aizen said.

"You aren't going to help?" Luffy said.

"No. unfortunately I am...undercover. However-." Aizen started to say. But luffy had already started to walk off. He knew that he was running out of time and that he couldn't waste his time here. Aizen disappeared without another word.


End file.
